Karma
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: A young Shego at highschool vs a bully.


**Karma**

 **Summary: In which a young Shego shows the bullies at her school her powers. Two-shot.**

Chapter One:

Shayla (or secretly known as Shego) walked down the hallways of her highschool, books clutched to her chest and head hung low to avoid the judgmental eyes of fellow students.

Some whispered about how she'd changed, how she now had black hair, how her eyes were now emerald, along with her skin being a very pale green.

She determinedly ignored these comments in favour of glaring at her feet as she walked to her locker.

When she reached her assigned locker, she avoided the eyes of the people next her and twisted in the combination to unlock it.

Once she had unlocked her locker, she put the books she was carrying on the shelf at the top and took out some different books.

She took off her bag and placed it on a hook that she had put on the inside of the door at the start of the school year.

At the sound of the bell signalling class, Shayla sighed and tried to mentally prepare herself for the Physics lesson that was to come.

Some of her most hated people were in that class and every lesson was a literal nightmare. Really, she had nightmares about her Physics class. Which was funny for someone who secretly fought crime for a living and barely anything could scare her.

Snapping out of her daydream of defeating Aviarius a few nights ago, Shayla closed and locked her locker.

As she positioned her books in her arms so she wouldn't drop them, she turned only to come face to face with a few of her most hated people- Britney, Charlie, and Carla.

Charlie and Carla were known to follow Britney's every move and agree with everything she said. If Britney didn't like tanning salons, neither did Charlie and Carla. If Britney didn't want to go to a party, neither did the other two. That's how it worked.

The trio also happened to be Go City Highschool's biggest bullies. They ran the hallways. They pressured everyone into doing things they didn't want to do, they got into fights with the freshmen, they were first for everything and laughed at the less fortunate. Shayla despised them with every fibre of her being.

"Hey, freak," Britney greeted, "didn't you hear the bell? Time for physics," she laughed. Ah, and the three girls were in her physics class, too.

"I was just heading that way," Shayla quietly told her, ready to get out of there.

"Well, you could ditch," Britney said with a look of mock thinking on her face. She held a finger to her chin and pretended to look at the other two for confirmation.

"Why would I ditch physics?" Shayla asked with confusion.

"Well, why wouldn't you? It's not like anyone wants you there."

"I don't care. I'm not there to be wanted, I'm there to learn," Shayla defended.

"Oh, that's right. You're a teacher's pet. You probably slept with the teacher to get the grades you're getting," Britney sneered.

"You're disgusting. I don't sleep with people to get places unlike you," Shayla defended.

Britney made a noise of shock and promptly slapped Shayla across the face, causing her to drop her heavy books on the floor.

By now a small crowd was gathering in the hallway to watch the two argue.

"Come on, fight back, you tramp! It's not like anyone would come help you, you're unwanted and unloved. It's no wonder you get bullied."

Every word Britney said just went straight over Shayla's head. She'd heard it all before, not just from her, so none of it bothered her.

Growing up she'd been verbally and physically abused by her mother, her father left her not long before the comet hit. So what Britney was saying now? It was nothing.

What Shayla _was_ focusing on, was not blasting this _blonde_ _bimbo_ straight through the _fucking_ wall.

Her hands were in tight fists by her side as Britney shoved her and threw insults at her like baseball balls.

Britney turned to a lanky guy stood in the crowd and addressed him, "you, unlock her locker."

Shayla turned to who she was talking to and saw her old friend. His name was Billy and he, too, had been bullied like her. They used to be great friends, they were always with each other.

When Shayla was hit by a comet and physically changed, Billy left her because of how they were both getting bullied even more. He was always a nervous young kid and couldn't take the pressure and stress so he ultimately left Shayla.

Billy awkwardly stepped up to Shayla's locker and shakily put in the combination to unlock it.

Now knowing what they planned for her, Shayla started protesting, "no, please. I'm claustrophobic!" That was a lie. On one of her first missions, a villain had locked her in a metal box and thrown her in a lake, not knowing about her plasma powers.

"So? That just makes it all the more fun," Carla laughed as she chewed gum obnoxiously. Shayla barely resisted the urge to choke her.

"Grab her," Britney ordered.

With that, both Carla and Charlie grabbed hold of Shayla and started pushing her in her own locker.

Shayla put up a good fight, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Charlie was part of the rugby team, they might not have gotten her in the locker.

Once she _was_ in, though, they shut and locked the door, laughing at how Shayla yelled at them from inside.

"Have fun, freak," Britney mocked, enjoying Shayla's struggling way too much.

All of a sudden Shayla stopped shouting at them and banging on the locker. Everything was quiet.

Britney and her friends stopped laughing too, confused as to why Shayla had stopped struggling.

"Shayla?" Britney asked, afraid her enemy had suffocated or something.

Britney's question was answered by the locker door suddenly being blasted in her direction, surrounded by a green glow.

The blonde screamed and dodged the flying locker door. The door itself hit the opposite wall with a loud crash. "What the hell?" Britney asked herself.

Out of the now door-less locker stepped not Shayla, but Shego. Shego who defeated dangerous villains with her also superpowered brothers on a near day to day basis.

Her hands glowed a menacing shade of green whilst heat radiated off of them like a blanket. She glared around at the shocked and terrified students who stared at her in turn like she was some kind of monster. And maybe she was, and if she was then she accepted that with open arms.

Some students had already had the smart idea to run away, either to save their own skin or to get help.

Britney, however, stayed on the floor where she had thrown herself to avoid the door.

Shego stalked forward and leaned down to meet Britney's eyes. What she saw had a shiver running down her spine. Not the kind of shiver you get when you're cold or afraid, but the one you get when something thrilling happens or you're excited.

"I am _not_ a freak, do you hear me?" Shego growled when she was face to face with Britney.

"Your hands are glowing and your skin is green. You're as freakish as they come," Britney said, determined not to back down.

Angry that her bully still wouldn't back down, Shego clawed Britney's face with her hands still glowing.

Britney turned away and screamed as she held her face and blood seeped between her fingers. There were gasps and a few shrieks from the bystanders as Britney cowered on the floor and held her cheek, crying.

Shego stood up straight with a satisfied smirk at the sight and turned back to her door-less locker. She took her bag out which had fallen to the bottom of her locker when she'd been shoved in there, and started walking to the exit of the school, listening to the whispers of students only now figuring out she was Shego from Team Go.

As Shego left the school and started her journey towards Go Tower, she could have sworn she saw a blue man watching her from across the way, clearly sensing something had gone in inside the school.


End file.
